


tease

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 28/30</p>
<p>“Dude,” Sam wheezes after a few minutes, laughter finally subsiding. “Dude, did you just go and ask where I am? I’ve been working in here like ten feet away from you for the past two hours!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

“Where’s Sam?” Steve asks as he walks into the living room. Clint glances up, frowns at Steve after peeking around him briefly.

“What do you mean?” Clint lowers his textbook, highlighter shoved behind his ear for the time being.

“Um,” Steve pauses, frowning himself. “Have you seen him?”

Clint watches him in silence, unblinking, for too long and Steve begins shifting from foot to foot. Clint points to the door Steve just came through.

Sam cracks up when Steve looks back to see him sitting cross-legged on his bed, homework spread out before him. Clint joins in, and Steve slowly turns redder and redder. “Dude,” Sam wheezes after a few minutes, laughter finally subsiding. “Dude, did you just go and ask _where I am_? I’ve been working in here like ten feet away from you for the past two hours!”

“I thought you left a while ago!” Steve says. He spins to pin Clint with a glare when he begins laughing anew, his textbook falling to the ground with a loud thump. “I saw him go to the kitchen!”

“To get water,” Sam shouts from the room. “I came back a minute later, Steve.”

“How many times is this now?” Clint chimes in. Steve doesn’t answer and pointedly doesn’t watch as Clint reaches down to reclaim his textbook.

From down the hall, Bruce’s muffled “Three,” drifts down to them. Steve shakes his head and throws himself onto his bed, face buried in the comforter.

“It’s not that funny,” he sighs when Clint and Sam are still laughing five minutes later.

“You literally have to walk past me to get to the door,” Sam retorts. “And this is the fourth time.”

“In my defense, that one time I had my headphones in when you came back and your toe was literally the only part of you that wasn’t under a blanket."

Clint calls, " _Four_ times."

Steve groans. "Are you  _ever_ going to let me live this down?"

"Not a chance, Rogers!"


End file.
